


End of the World On Hold

by starsystems



Category: Supernatural, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pairs of hunters go drinking together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World On Hold

"The word is that you started the apocalypse," the tall one – Zeke – says, casually and without any blame in his voice. Dean is immediately on his guard and he can feel Sam tensing up beside him.

"Well, I did," Sam says.

Damn it, Dean thinks, as the two guys share a look. The one with the girl's name (Dean thinks he fucked a Casey once) glares a warning at Zeke. When he turns his head, Dean can see a long white scar running down Casey's neck, vanishing under the collar of his shirt. It's old and nasty looking, enough so that Dean thinks Casey should probably be dead.

"We're gonna stop it," Dean says.

"Or go down fighting," Zeke nods and toasts Dean with his beer bottle. There's still no sign of a fight in him and Dean relaxes, but only a little.

"Dude, we're not gonna pick a fight with you guys," Zeke says and leans back, completely at ease. "The way I see it, it's either going to be the end of the world and we're all dead anyway or then someone's going to stop it from happening. I'm not going to make the odds worse by killing you guys. That would be a shitty way of paying you back."

Dean snorts. "Like you'd kick my ass in a fight."

Zeke grins, a quick flash of white teeth. "Now we'll never know."

They had found the two in an abandoned house, inside a quickly drawn protection circle, Casey unconscious and Zeke bleeding but ready for a fight. The three demons had been circling them like buzzards around a carcass, lazy smiles on their faces.

"Fucking apocalypse," Zeke mutters and gulps down another mouthful of beer. "Why can't it sometimes be a little smaller than the end of the goddamn world?"

Dean can't say anything to that, so he just nods. The silence around them isn't as uncomfortable as it could be, _should_ be. Dean wonders why he seems to trust these two. Maybe it's the way they communicate with each other, move around each other. There's something familiar there, like he and Sammy without the distrust, but these guys sure as hell ain't brothers.

Sam clears his throat. "So, how long have you guys been...?" he asks.

"About ten years," Zeke says.

"Right after graduation," Casey shrugs. His voice is soft and he's small and without his stubble he'd look about twelve. But Dean has seen too much to underestimate him. The guy is a tough bastard. By the time they had gotten rid of the three demons, he had walked out of the house mostly on his own, his only support being Zeke's hand on his lower back.

 _Definitely_ not brothers.

"Shit happened at our high school. After that it was pretty obvious there was more out there. So we got into my card and left," Zeke shrugs and Dean knows better than to ask what happened back then.

After that they swap war stories. ("Where's the scar from?" Sam asks. "Vampires," Casey says, grimacing. " _That_ was a fun week," Zeke says dryly.) "Hey, remember when..." is somehow easier with these guys.

And when they stumble out of the bar, it's late and they are drunk.

"Dude, _your car_ ," Dean says and pats the hood of Zeke's Dodge Challenger, a little bit battered but _beautiful_.

"No, dude, _your_ car," Zeke says and runs his fingers over Impala's hood.

"And he says I'm the dork," Casey giggles from where he's swaying, Sam's arm over his shoulders keeping him on his feet.

"Hey," Dean says. "When we stop the apocalypse..."

"If we won't stop it first," Zeke interjects.

"When we stop it, we should meet again."

"Yeah, when the world's not ending for a change," Zeke says.

Dean knows they probably won't be seeing these two ever again, but somehow he's still sure that if they ever do, it's always on the same side. These guys will have their backs, and somehow that is more reassuring than anything in a long time. The whole night felt more like recognising old friends than meeting new ones. He knows it's rare and he knows Zeke understands that too. Zeke offers him another crooked smile and clasps his shoulder in a friendly goodbye.

"Thanks for your help, man," Zeke says and squeezes Dean's shoulder before letting go. "I owe you one." Dean doesn't miss the look he gives Casey over Dean's shoulder, eyes soft and crinkling from the corners.

Dean lets Sam drive when they leave. He doesn't look back.


End file.
